


Tsareena The Queena

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Femdom, Pokephilia, aphrodisiac, buttjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Sunny is a naive trainer exploring the Alolan region. Today he learns just how dangerous high level Pokemon can be.





	Tsareena The Queena

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 10/14/16, just hours after Tsareena was revealed!

“Wow! Is that a wild Tsareena!?” Sunny asked, pulling out his Rotom Pokedex to get an answer.

Gingerly stepping through the Alolan rainforest leaves was a wild Tsareena, prancing about as if it owned the forest floor. The Pokemon was a sight like no other and moved like it too. Every step it took forward was put into a disciplined cat walk to show off its astounding waist. Each hip as coated in three round, bouncy, fruit like bumps. Each soft white pillow hung out from its body mirroring a whore’s full rump, jiggling with every step Tsareena took. The sight was captivating. Catching one would be such a prize.

Sunny’s Rotom Pokedex shot out of his bag. “Sir! You should be careful around a Pokemon like this! I sense it’s very high leveled. Your highest level Pokemon are only level 20 and yet this thing could be level 45 or higher!”

“Oooh, that sounds like an awesome team member!” Sunny yelled, finally catching the attention of the wild Tsareena. “ Hey, you! Get ready, I’m going to catch you!” Sunny boasted.

“S-sir! You need to be careful!” Sunny’s Rotom Pokedex stammered in concern. “Pokemon like this can be extremely dangerous! If they don’t think your worthy of fighting, they may be aggressive and attempt to assert their dominance! I know that it looks delicate but Tsareena pack a very nasty…

*BAM!*

While Sunny’s Rotom-dex drew Sunny’s attention blathering on, Tsareena’s hard, wood-like boot feet smashed against Sunny’s face. The brutal Trop Kick sent Sunny flying backwards, smashing against a tree and leaving him slumped over, writhing in pain. A dark bruise was spreading against the boy’s face.

“M-MASTER!? Are you okay!? Should I call for help!?” Sunny’s Rotom Pokedex yelled.

“Owww… Ooohh… OW!” Sunny complained. Nothing felt broken, but that little thing hit like a truck! How much attack did this thing have? Even after such a spectacular, flying impact, the Tsareena looked completely unphased! Maybe Sunny’s Rotom-dex was right. Maybe this thing was too powerful for him to catch.

Sunny grew nervous as the Grass-type pranced closer to him, now at an equal height with the 4 foot humanoid Pokemon. He tried to haul himself up and avoid whatever additional pain this thing had in store for him, but found himself powerless to stand, too weak after the brutal impact. Slowly the Pokemon approached, doing that same lewd cat walk forward. Sunny braced for the worst. Hopefully a second kick wouldn’t hurt as bad…

The boy braced for impact, yet, no swift kick came. He opened his eyes to see why the Tsareena had grown less aggressive and was greeted by her gaze, inches away from his face. The creature had no mouth, but it pressed its featureless face against the boy’s lips.

Sunny was alarmed by the action at first. A Pokemon had stolen his first kiss! He wanted to flail around and escape, but the longer he sat, the more a strange sensation swept over him. A peculiar taste was brewing in his mouth, coating his tongue. All that anxiety about being stunned and grounded seemed to wash away slowly. His panic seemed to fad. Now, he felt relaxed. Peaceful, even.

Or at least his upper body did. Below the belt, his legs were also dead weight for the moment, but his crotch was going mad. His most private portions started to throb as his body seemingly went haywire. His mind seemed to gradually cloud as the stiffy in his shorts grew firmer and firmer. Arousal coursed through him. Urges he was too weak to act on in his weakened state demanded his attention. Escape gradually seeped out of the forefront of his mind. All he really wanted now was to sink deeper into this toxic kiss and bet that relief would come his way if he submitted.

“M-master! Master, please say something!” the Rotom Pokedex cried. “You need to get up and run! Tsareena fruit juices have strange effects on the human body. It’s an intense aphrodisiac! Tsareena absorb nectar and nutrient rich fluids as food, and it senses you can produce some… urgh… n-nectar equivalent… You need to get up or you may be sexually assaulted!”

With the relaxing neurotoxins from Tsareena’s kiss diffusing through his veins, Sunny couldn’t really focus on the shrill, robotic voice of his Pokedex companion. All he could really do was melt away at the sight of that luscious plant beauty as she finally broke away from their kiss. He giggled, enjoying the sight of her wobbling around. All that anxiety was gone. Now instead he had an insatiable craving for a firm hand stroking the throbbing cock tenting his shorts.

Tsareena had tired of the obnoxious Pokedex ruining her intimate moment. In a flash, the plant broke into a second rapid Trop Kick and slammed the thing into the ground, breaking it to the point where the Rotom inside it simply had to flee to its Pokeball. The Pokemon landed elegantly, looking unruffled from such roughhousing and ready to get back to her fun.

Tsareena turned her attention to her paralyzed little trainer. She cooed gently at the sight of her incapacitated partner smile mouth agape and eyes hazy, mind almost certainly daydreaming lusty thoughts from all the drugging. The Pokemon bend down, unzipping the trainers pants with a swiftness that made it evident Sunny was far from the first human partner she’d sapped of “nectar”. Her head lurched back as she pulled down Sunny’s underwear, unleashing his succulent, iron hard cock to the rain forest air. Even with its average size, it looked truly enormous pumped with so much blood. Just freeing it from the confines of Sunny’s pants made the boy groan in delight, a bead of pre cum welling at the head of his cock. Tsareena froze up at the sight. There it was. Sweet, sweet succulent nectar ready to be extracted.

Tsareena twirled around, bending slightly to show off her massive fruity cheeks. Delicately they descended, until two of them clamped together around the boy’s quivering shaft.

“Haaa…. OOOOH~” Sunny howled as the touch of Tsareena’s tender fruit skin made contact with his shaft. Like her face, her wide, extravagant rear was laced with noxious toxins, designed to throw the human sex drive manic. An uncontrollable desire to thrust his hips forward and rub against the plump plum rump took him over, his hips spasming slightly for the slightest shiver of pleasure. The Pokemon thought the boy’s efforts were cute. How lucky he was he wouldn’t need to suffer for much longer at all~

The Pokemon finally lifted its rear slightly, jacking Sunny’s cock oh so slightly for that first delicate inaugural stoke. The first pump up lasted only half a second, but Sunny’s poor brain felt frozen in time in that moment. It felt as if the tender hand of a goddess was gently sliding up his cock, tickling it closer and closer to climax the nearer the hand got to that flushed red head. Sunny’s mouth pouted forward in a silent “O” as the Pokemon’s rear travelled farther up and up. Once Tsareena’s ass flesh finally schlicked off of that diamond hard cock, Sunny couldn’t help but show his gratitude.

“OoooooOOOOH~” Sunny cooed in delight. The stimulus was maddening. It felt like his drugged up body would hardly be able to stand more than that.

Smirking at Sunny’s moans, Tsareena dove right back down onto that thick dick and pumped as gingerly if Sunny were stroking it with his very hands. The sound of Tsareena’s damp flesh bouncing up and down, squeezing Sunny’s flesh filled the air as the brisk buttjob began.

For Sunny, it was simply too much. “AAAAAH! Aaah… AAAAAAH~!!” He screamed, mind not knowing what else to do as every synapse in his head was overwhelmed. Plant ass smashing against his hips with every noisy wet thrust. Sunny was powerless to move. The boy panted nosily and lulled out his tongue as he felt his body building closer and closer to the point of no return. The whorish Gras-type continued mercilessly until it all finally built towards that satisfying breaking point.

“HAaaa-Haaaa… O-O-OOOoooh~!” Sunny whimpered as his ejaculation finally reached him. He lurched forward as the first powerful jet shot across the back side of the Grass Pokemon, landing against her back, hair, and neck. Four more swift jets joined in on the cascade, further coating the white and purple Pokemon in warm white human love.

Tsareena stopped for a moment, realizing her partner had come. She shuddered slightly at the sensation. With no mouth to speak of, the boy’s cum would simply slowly diffuse into her system thanks to her skin’s spongy pores. It’d take some time for that cum coating her like a cheap whore to seep in, but showing off the results of her hard work hardly bugged Tsareena. It was something she was proud to display. In the meantime, more and more could be coaxed out of her lover.

For half an hour, Tsareena continued the merciless fucking session. There was barely any stopping between Sunny’s spurting, Tsareena resuming the intense butt job without a care for the boy’s stamina or sanity. Lubrication was hardly an issue, as Tsareena was happy to switch to using any of those 6 plums on her body to milk that cock. Two, three, four times total Sunny reached a mind frying orgasm from what would normally be foreplay, spraying thick jets of sperm across the plant Pokemon’s back. Gradually a combination of post coitus exhaustion and dehydration completely knocked him out.

An hour later and the boy started to stir again. Evidence of his dirty deeds could be seen in the dark marks left on his underwear and pants. Reluctantly he rose back up, letting out a cry of pain as he felt just how uncomfortable the consequences of slamming and sleeping against a tree were. The boy hoisted up his pants, collected the broken remains of his Pokedex, and headed on his way, hoping he’d never encounter that monstrous plant again.

Tsareena was far too happy to have found an abundant source of nectar to call her own. Perhaps once the boy’s asleep and recovering in the Pokemon Center, she’ll spring out of her Pokeball and reveal just what she had done while the boy was unconscious. Thank goodness her boots were strong enough to trigger a Pokeball to try catching something. Now she had a cozy home in her new master’s backpack tagging along with him forever~


End file.
